Rising Silence
by TaleofUrban
Summary: Imagine how different things would be in the small town of Riverdale if The Black Hood wasn't who ANYONE thought it would be.


**Title:** Rising Silence

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I only wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I am posting this as part of an assignment for my creative writing class. We needed to create a fic, post it, and get feedback from readers about what we could do better. I'd really appreciate any comments I could get so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks in advance!

Rising Silence

By: rachholmes

The warmth of the fireplace causes a shade of light red to appear on Betty's face. Her and Jughead sit side by side, sorting through photo albums while trying to put the pieces together.

"Nana Rose said there was a group of men," Betty whispers while closing a photo album.

"There's one photo that I kinda remember… Dad said it was taken after Grandpa and a few of his friends planted a tree at Pickens Park," she continued while looking at Jughead.

She sifts through a few more photos and pauses with a curious look on her face.

"Is this it?"

She points to a photograph of four men holding shovels underneath a huge tree. In front of the men, is a ditch. Before she can say anything, Jughead interrupts.

"Betty, look at the ground. That's where they buried that Preacher. Where Svenson could be buried alive."

"Look at the branches," she says, pointing to the photograph again.

"The devil's hand."

"That tree is in Pickens Park," Jughead says, while staring at the photograph intently.

They both look at each other.

"Come on, we'll call Sheriff Keller on our way there."

After arriving at Pickens Park, Betty and Jughead grab flashlights and begin to search for the tree in the photograph.

"Look around," Betty pants.

Jughead shines his flashlight upon the tree in the distance.

"Over there!"

While running to the tree, they stumble upon a freshly dug grave in the ground. There is a shovel dug into the soil and a plank of wood that reads "Here lies Joseph Conway, Sinner."

Betty and Jughead quickly look at each other in disbelief. Betty nods her head to signal to Jughead to dig up the grave. He picks up the shovel and begins digging. Betty shines her flashlight in the distance to make sure that they are alone. After what feels like forever, the grave is dug up.

"Oh my god," Betty whispers while panting.

They both step into the grave and stare at the coffin in front of them. They kneel down and nod at each other, signaling to open it. The sound of the wood creaking open causes Betty to jump.

"It's… Empty," Betty says, in shock.

"Why would the Black Hood bury an empty coffin? Where did go?," Jughead pants.

"Do you think-"

Before Betty can continue, the noise of a gun being cocked distracts the both of them.

"Get in the coffin!," The Black Hood commands, while pointing the gun at them.

"No way," Jughead cries.

The Black Hood aims his gun at Betty instead.

"Get in the coffin, or I shoot her in the head."

Jughead steps down into the coffin.

"Please, no," Betty begs, while staring at Jughead.

Jughead lies down and shuts his eyes.

"Close it and get out of the grave."

Betty hesitates and continues to stare at Jughead

"Now!"

She flinches and closes the coffin.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to him.

Betty steps out of the grave.

"Pick up the shovel and fill it."

"Please…," Betty begs.

"Do it!"

She picks up the shovel and heaves a pile of dirt onto the coffin below.

"Please, don't do this. We know what Sven did. We can release it to the town. That's what you want right?"

Betty continues to heave the dirt onto the coffin.

"Nobody has to die tonight. Jug doesn't have to die tonight."

The sound of cop sirens in the distance distracts the Black Hood. Before he turns back around, Betty hits him over the head with the shovel. She shifts her focus onto Jughead and jumps into the grave.

"Jug, hold on," Betty begs while clearing the layer of dirt off the coffin.

She opens the coffin and takes Jughead's hands.

"What happened? Where did he go?," Jughead pants.

"This way. Let's go."

Jughead grabs the gun and they chase after the Black Hood. He leads them to a fishing pier. The fog is dense so Betty and Jughead can barely see in front of them. The Black Hood is about to jump into the water when they stop him.

"Hey! Stop it right now! If you move, I swear to god I'll shoot," Jughead screams.

The Black Hood steps down from the ledge.

"This ends tonight! You killed my dad and my friends and you're not gonna get away with this! You are going to pay!"

The Black Hood steps back onto the ledge as if he's about to jump into the water.

"I said stop!"

The sound of a gun going off causes Betty to cover her ears. The Black Hood falls to the ground.

Betty and Jughead look over to see Sheriff Keller holding a gun.

"Jughead, put the gun down. It's okay," he says, while running up to them.

"Sheriff Keller, you shot him," Betty whispers in disbelief.

"Stay back," Sheriff Keller commands.

He kneels down and checks the Black Hood 's pulse.

"Dead," he mutters.

"Who is it?, " Betty asks.

Sheriff Keller pulls off the mask.

Betty gasps.

"Jason Blossom," Jughead says, in shock.

He walks over to Betty and wraps his jacket around her before embracing her in his arms.

"How is this even possible?," Betty whispers into Jughead's chest.

Sheriff Keller sighs before pulling out his walkie talkie.

"I need an ambulance. And while you're at it, call Cheryl Blossom and her mother down to the station. They have a lot of explaining to do."

He stands up and slips both guns into his pocket.

"You kids okay to go home?"

"Go home?," Jughead yells.

"Jug-," Betty begins, while placing her hand on Jughead's shoulder.

"No, Betty. Jason Blossom is dead. There's no way he's the Black Hood. There has to be some mistake. You're really gonna stand here and believe that Jason Blossom killed my dad and other members of the community?"

"Relax, okay? Trust me, you're not the only one who is having a hard time believing this. You need to go home and get some rest. We will let you know as soon as we have more details. Betty, can I trust you to look after him tonight?"

"Yes Sheriff Keller. Thank you."

He nods his head in approval.

"Come on Jug," she whispers, while taking his hand.

She wipes a tear from Jughead's face. They both get into the car and drive away far away from Pickens Park.


End file.
